


lemme borrow that top

by madameofmusic



Series: Tumblr Fic [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, NurseyDex week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameofmusic/pseuds/madameofmusic
Summary: “No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.” (Quick Tumblr fill)





	lemme borrow that top

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [here.](http://whiskeytangofrogman.tumblr.com/post/163161422998/no-like-its-just-i-cant-believe-youre)
> 
> Title from that [terrible, terrible video that haunts us all,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPDl2g8Upvk) because I didn't have any ideas. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

“And that’s the last bit of your integral chart. Don’t forget, quiz on Monday, test on Wednesday!” Before his professor could even finish reminding them about the upcoming assessments, Dex had packed up his stuff and bolted for the door. He had approximately three hours before his Python midterm, and six hours of studying to do. 

And then, of course, right as he reached the front door of Founder’s, some guy coming out slammed into him, spilling hot coffee down his front. The guy huffed, and dropped his cup in the trash can. “Watch where you’re going, dude.” 

Dex cursed, pulling his shirt away from his body. He wanted to cuss the guy out, do something, but he was already walking away by the time Dex got up the courage to tell him to go fuck himself. 

Dex did a quick mental calculation. If he was back home in five minutes he could change, and grab a snack, and still meet his last-minute study group just a few minutes late. 

“Yeah, fuck it,” he said, and picked up his speed in the direction of the Haus. Campus was busy this week, he noted, as he pushed through throngs of people. Midterm week tended to gather all the people that had skipped class until this point to campus, like showing up to the review session and cramming would do any help for memorizing half a semester’s worth of material. 

Dex, ever the diligent student (and for good reason, if he wanted to keep his scholarship), hated this, and hated how the library and the dining halls and the  _ fucking sidewalks _ were all crammed for a week, and then empty the next. 

He made it to the Haus in just over five minutes, and bolted to he and Nursey’s shared room. He tossed his backpack on his bed, and began digging through his clothing. Except… he’d been a little too busy this week studying to think about laundry (or fixing the dryer), and all he had were shirts that smelled like stale sweat, or beer. Or both. He looked around, desperate, and his eyes settled on a shirt tossed carelessly in the bottom of the closet. 

It was Nursey’s, and smelled like expensive aftershave and, inexplicably, like fall but it would have to do. Dex was already running late. Besides, Nursey wouldn’t even notice, too caught up in his own midterms, Dex rationalised to himself. He’d do laundry tonight after his midterm. 

He grabbed a muffin from a stressed Bitty on his way out, and waved to Chowder as he passed him and Caitlin on the sidewalk. Chowder, unlike Dex, had taken Python freshman year, so despite them being in the same major, they didn’t have all the same classes. 

He slid into the library study room 3A ten minutes after his group had agreed to meet. They were there, but packing up. He frowned. 

“What’s going on?” 

Jason, cocky bastard that he was, rolled his eyes. “Well, we all got here early, William.” He picked at his manicured nails, and swung his messenger bag over his shoulder. “So we’re done studying. Didn’t you get the texts?” 

Will pulled out his phone, and saw a string of texts he’d received in the middle of his last class about rescheduling earlier. He cursed under his breath. “Alright.” 

Jason smirked, and patted him on the shoulder as he walked out. “Good luck on the test.” Everyone else murmured their agreement as they pushed by him and back into the main section of the library, leaving him alone with his panic, and no idea how to do some of the things he should have known by now. 

He collapsed downwards into a seat, and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. There was bile building in his throat, and for a second he considered dropping the class and trying again next semester. 

He wasn’t a  _ great _ programmer, so much as a passable one with a lot of work. He wasn’t Chowder, who seemed to know a computer like the inside of his own mind, or Jason, who Dex spitefully believed must be paying for his good grades. 

He took a deep breath, pulled out his laptop, and began studying, but not before setting a timer on his phone to pull him out in time to run across campus for the test itself. He’d been known on more than one occasion to get so lost in what he was doing he forgot to meet the team somewhere, or go get a meal before he was done.

He couldn’t afford to tank his grade, not now. 

He got to work, drowning out the soft sounds of chatter in the background to try and understand seven weeks worth of material in time to regurgitate it well enough for a C. It would have to do.

 

Dex’s eyes were burning, from lack of sleep, and from concentrating too hard for too long. After studying for a few hours, he went straight to his test, and took all the time he could. He was one of the last people in the room, still scribbling away at a recursion problem, when his professor called time. 

“Is there a curve?” He heard another student ask, and heard a negative in response. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, setting his test on the stack and walking out of the room. He was so  _ fucked _ , and all because he didn’t look at his phone, and because he was busy with hockey and extra practices between him and Nursey, and all the other  _ shit _ in his life. 

He walked to the Haus feeling like the whole world took rest on his shoulders. 

He brushed off Bitty’s call of hello, and trudged up to his room, tossing his bag on his bed and himself after. 

Nursey was at their shared desk, leaning back in the chair and tapping a pencil against his lips. Dex could hear the small sounds of classical music from Nursey’s earbuds, and his eyes were closed. 

He was writing poetry, then, if Dex knew him at all. 

He laid on his side, and scrolled through Twitter, waiting for either the urge to get up and do something else other than wallow, or for Nursey to open his eyes and notice him. 

Nursey happened first. “Hey.” Nursey pulled an earbud out, and cocked an eyebrow. “What’s up?” 

“Bombed my midterm,” Dex mumbled, not making eye contact.

“Ah, shit.” Nursey tossed something his way. Dex lifted his phone just enough to grab it. It was a fun size Hershey’s bar, Nursey’s snack of choice when it came to expending his creative juices. He shrugged when Dex shot him a confused look. “Makes me feel better, sometimes.” 

Dex from a year ago would have found some way to be mad, probably said something about how a Hershey’s bar wasn’t going to make his grade go up. Dex now, though, knew Nursey was trying to give him space. Sharing a room made Dex more in-tune to what Nursey’s previously more confusing habits meant.

Dex now, though, saw the small chocolate bar for what it was, and smiled at Nursey. It didn’t make him feel better, but Nursey not trying to convince him it would be alright, or that it was just a test, instead giving Dex the room to be upset, was what did. “Thanks.” Nursey nodded, and turned back to his notebook as Dex unwrapped the bar and sat up.

“You know, I might have done better if Chelsea wasn’t dating Jason, and I didn’t have to study with him.” Dex said a few moments later, letting the chocolate melt on his tongue in small portions. “He rescheduled, and I’m pretty sure it was to fuck me over.” 

Nursey turned back to him, shutting the notebook with a decisive click. “Fuck that guy.” Nursey tossed him another candy, this time a Snickers, and propped his feet up on Dex’s bed. “I hope he bombs the test.” 

Dex snickered. “I can only dream.” Dex popped the Snickers into his mouth whole, and chewed as he talked. “He’s mad that I did better than him in Calc two, and jealous his girlfriend would rather hang out with me than him, but I’m not a raging douche, so it makes sense.”

Nursey grinned. “Of course she would. Chelsea’s got a good head on her, just not when it comes to dating.” He opened his mouth to say something else, and then paused, and looked at Dex with obvious confusion.

Dex looked down at himself, and then back at Nursey. “Do I have something on me?”

“Is that my shirt?” 

Dex flushed, embarrassed. He’d forgotten he borrowed it earlier, and had meant to take it off before Nursey saw. “Yeah, sorry, I didn’t have any clean ones earlier and I was running late-”

Nursey cut him off. “No, like… It’s just,” Nursey’s eyes were wide, and a little unfocused as he stared at Dex. “I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.” 

Dex folded his arms across his chest defensively, as if covering his chest could get rid of the look on Nursey’s face, and shrugged. “Sorry.” 

“I like it.” Nursey blurted out, sounding choked. “I-”

Dex hopped up, completely red and feeling like a cocoon of butterflies had opened in his chest just then. “Don’t say anything else.” He turned his back towards Nursey and took off the shirt, tossing it in his basket, and pulling on a ratty, grease stained tank he used for fixing his truck. “I’m doing laundry.” 

Nursey nodded, looking panicked, and turned back to his desk.

When Dex came back, his shoulders were hunched in a tight line, and loud pop music was blaring from his headphones.

Dex sighed. “Nursey.” He walked closer when Nursey didn’t respond. “Nurse. Derek.” 

Nursey jumped and yanked out his earbuds. “What?” He looked panicked. “Look, I-”

Dex frowned. “Don’t say I’m sorry.”

Nursey licked his lips, and swallowed hard. “Okay.” 

Dex pulled up their extra chair, and sat next to him. Nursey paused his music as he turned to face Dex, and the room was silent. The only sounds from the Haus were coming from the kitchen, a mixture of clanking dishes, quiet voices, and soft music. “How long?” Dex’s voice broke the silence, but amplified the tension. 

Nursey didn’t beat around the bush. “Last semester. I can live somewhere else-”

Dex snorted. “No. Me too. Stop worrying.” 

Nursey huffed. “Kinda hard not to worry when you live with the person you… you,”

“Want to bang?” Dex grinned. Nursey knocked his knee into Dex’s with a glare. 

“No. Maybe. Not right now.” 

Dex’s grin grew wide. “Course not. The washing machine is done in ten minutes.” 

Nursey buried his face in his hands. “You’re the worst,” he groaned, but Dex could see the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile. 

Dex looked at the paper on Nursey’s pile, eyes caught on a large date in chunky black letters. “You have a test tomorrow?” 

Nursey nodded, pulling his hands away from his face. “Yeah. I’ve given up on it.” 

Dex picked up the paper, and frowned. “I can help?” He set it back down. “And the maybe after we can go get dinner, and talk?” 

Nursey met Dex’s eyes, and smiled. “I’d like that.” 

Dex stood, but left the chair. “Lemme switch my laundry, and then we can study.” 

Nursey nodded, and Dex felt his eyes follow him from the room as he left. 

And, when he came back, if he and Nursey sat a little closer than normal, and if he forgot to give Nursey back his shirt that night, well. No one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [tumblr.](http://whiskeytangofrogman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
